


The Cabin After

by tonysbuttshack



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ATTIC BUCKY, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers Feels, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sambucky - Freeform, steve rogers is a big baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysbuttshack/pseuds/tonysbuttshack
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Steve and Tony decide to settle down and move into a cabin, Bucky having no where to go, stays with them, in the attic.Where will it take us?(this is basically my take on what happens after endgame, it’s mainly comedic, where everything is sunshine, sex, and food. me and my buddy rose came up with “attic bucky” and i just HAD to write it. think of this as a sort of.. connected one shots, or- like a tv series where it peeks into the lives of our favorite *gay* heroes)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Cabin After

**Author's Note:**

> ROSE I KNOW YOU’RE READING THIS AND THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU. THANK YOU FOR RANDOMLY TEXTING ME ONE DAY AND FEEDING ME IDEAS FOR THIS AMAZING FIC. LOVE YA BIIIITCHHHH

Steve tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music and turned to his side. His boyfriend, Tony, asleep in the passenger's seat. They had decided together, after the events of Thanos, to take a minute away from the.. "Super Secret Boy Band" Tony liked to call it, and move in together. They had shared a room at both the tower and the compound, but finally got the balls to find a place together. That, and the fact the compound was now dust. 

But of course, _like most things with Tony,_ finding a house wasn't easy.

Steve didn't care much for what the house looked like, having lived both rich and poor lifestyles, he could honestly care less. Not surprisingly though, Tony wanted to go all out. He wanted a modern house, not something so advanced for Steve's sake, but something he could work comfortably with. "Something rustic, but.. not too.. 'out of date' yanno?" Tony sighed, "I just want it to be perfect."

And Steve smiled at that, he loved seeing Tony so motivated to make something work. He lifted Tony's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckle, "I could care less," He kissed Tony's hand again, "You're my home, Tony."

Tony blushed. Repeat, _blushed_ , and Steve wished he had his camera. "How'd I end up with such a sap." Tony said, scrunching his face with mock disgust and yanking his hand away. 

"You know you love it." 

Steve blinked away his thoughts, dragging his focus from the sleeping beauty beside him back to the road. They had been driving for a couple of hours, and were now waiting at a red light. Steve was surprised that Tony had even slept. He'd been so giddy about showing Steve the.. cabin, he later learned it was. "Custom made to our liking!" Tony had beamed.

"How can it be to our liking if I have no idea what it looks like?" Steve asked with a grin. "You just said that it didn't matter where we lived, Steven." and Tony honest to god pouted, and it may have been the cutest thing Steve had ever seen. He remembered showering Tony with lots of kisses and hugs to make it up to him.

He smiled at the memory and turned his attention back to Tony who was now awake. "What're you smilin' at soldier?" Tony slurred.

"Nothin'." Steve responded, nodding his head back a bit to look into the rearview mirror. His bestfriend, Bucky, was sprawled out in the back seat, his head pillowed by a falcon themed duffle bag. Tony and Bucky didn't start on the best terms, Steve being the only person he knew, Bucky followed him around like a puppy. Soon Bucky became friends with Sam. Fury had put them on missions together in the past, and slowly their friendship bloomed into something _more_ , prompting away Tony's jealousy, which he would _never_ admit of course. 

It was actually Tony who had decided to have Bucky stay with them. He saw how happy Bucky made Steve, how they bickered about "The good ol' days" and realized Bucky really had no other place to go. Sam's position in the Avengers was still active, and he was sent on numerous missions to help reunite families after the snap.

And Tony was absolutely fascinated with the technology of Bucky's arm. He wondered how it operated, and the hundreds of ways he could upgrade it. Steve saw how the two slowly became friends, how they went from being so cautious around each other to- _complete goofballs_. 

The light turned green and he slammed the gas, jolting both Bucky and Tony. "Christ Steve-" Tony gasped holding onto the side of his door. "S-sorry. Buck you okay?" A shaky thumbs up from the rear view mirror allowed Steve to sigh in relief. 

They continued to listen to the low music of the car, and as soon as JARVIS informed Steve of a turn, Tony sat up, "There she is." He pointed at the large cabin now in front of them. Steve heard rustling from behind him, and Bucky leaned forward in the space between the driver and passenger seats. "Hot damn.."

Steve pulled into the pebbled drive way and observed the land from the inside of the car. He saw a little hill, and to the side of it was a big cabin. It looked like a modernized cabin- or- no, that's just what it was. _A modern cabin._

It was two stories, with what looked like a possible third, a hefty chimney, an amazing yard, and a lake behind it. Steve's mouth was hung open and Tony put his hand under Steve's chin and closed it up. "Wow.." Steve said after a moment.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Tony grinned nervously.

"Bad wow- god Tony it's beautiful." Steve opened and closed his mouth, "This is- this is _ours?_ " 

"Duh!" Bucky chuckled, "I'm dyin' to see what it looks like in there!" He opened the door lifting his falcon duffle bag, "C'mon love birds!" 

"Someone's enthusiastic." Tony smiled more confidently now, "But yes Steve, everything you see in front of us is ours." He kissed Steve's cheek and opened his door, following Bucky to the trunk to get their bags out.

Steve got out soon after, still not really believing that he lives here now.

"Stevie the house ain't goin' no where," Bucky smacked his shoulder, "grab a bag or two and stop gawkin' soldier."

Steve took a bag from Tony's hand as they walked up the stairs to the front entrance. Tony pulled out the key and swiftly unlocked the door. " _Ta-da!_ Home sweet home," He walked inside and opened his arms wide to show off the space, "already furnished and shit!" 

The main room was large. There was a dark red sofa set with a Captain America pillow accompanied by a TV that was nearly the size of a theatre screen, a kitchen with a fridge big enough for super soldiers, and a spiral stair case that went down into the floor.

"Where does that go?" Steve asked pointing to the stairs.

"Oh, just my evil lair." Tony grinned. Although he didn't need the suit anymore, that didn't mean that he would stop making and upgrading them. So he requested an underground lab that was spacious, and was conveniently connected to the garage where there was a large opening and a ramp that led outside into the front yard. Of course, with an automatic garage door.

There was also a stair case to the right of the TV, against the wall. Steve walked up by himself while Tony showed Bucky the main floor. The stair was then separated to two when he had reached the second floor, they continued up further to a door that Steve decided to check later.

He found a large bedroom, which he guessed was his and Tony's because of that damn Captain America comforter that he wished was lost during the move. He walked around the room to find the familiar decorations and a bathroom that was definitely too big for both him and Tony. It had a bathtub the size of a hot tub and a shower big enough for a small football team.

He stumbled out of the room just when Bucky and Tony came up, "-that you'd need your own space of course, so the attic was customized for you." Tony had finished speaking.

"Really? Jeez Stark and all this time I thought you hated me."

"Me? Hate you? _Never._ " Tony smiled at Bucky and Steve's heart warmed at the sight. "Now this way to your living space, Sir Barnes." 

Tony beckoned Steve to follow them up the rest of the stairs and Tony opened the door. The room was a lot bigger than Steve had thought it was going to be, a bit of a darker tone than the rest of the house. _Just how Bucky liked it,_ Steve thought.

"The lights are dimmed in here, but you can control it with that remote," Tony pointed at the remote hanging on the wall, "And if it gets too cold or too hot just ask JARVIS to change the setting of the air conditioning in here." His hands slipped into his pockets as he watched Bucky walk around the room.

His steps were light as he walked towards the dark blue bed with a huge falcon plushie sitting atop of it. The bed was in the corner of the room unlike Tony and Steve's, next to it was a window. There was a TV hung on the wall which was angled in, and there were a bunch of bean bags on the floor. 

"So whaddya'- oh-" Bucky was already hugging Tony before he could finish his sentence. 

"Thank you Tony. I don't know how you do it."

"I had some help." Tony said as he hugged Bucky back, patting him and then releasing. Steve didn't know what he meant by that, but then he remembered Tony asking him a bunch of questions about Bucky.

One asking if Bucky liked star gazing. Bucky _loves_ star gazing.

"There's also this thing," Tony began, "JARVIS activate _Super Soldier Sleepy Stars_."

The room went dark for a moment, and then the stars appeared on the ceiling. "You can ask JARVIS to look at anything in space, for example," Tony cleared his throat, "J, show us Mars will you bud?"

"Of course sir." JARVIS answered, and they flew through the stars and made their way to Mars.

Bucky's eyes were nearly bulging out his head. "How did you.."

"I have my ways," Tony chuckled, "now my super soldiers, we're having visitors in a bit, so get yourselves ready while I cook."

Tony opened the door and walked back down the stairs, all the way to the living room while Steve stayed back with Bucky.

"He's a really good guy Steve." Bucky said after a moment.

"I know." 

-

Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Sam came over later that night. The kitchen had a bar where Clint and Thor were sitting on the bar's stools, while everyone else sat in the dining area just in front of the bar counter. Tony was still moving around in the kitchen getting food out and on the table with Natasha helping him. Bruce was talking with Steve about the yard outside and Bucky was sitting on Sam's lap.

"Okay kids," Natasha put down the last dish onto the table, "dinner's ready." Soon everyone was sitting at the dining table, Tony at the head of the table with Steve to his right and Sam with Bucky on him to his left. 

"I wanna thank you guys for coming," Tony started, holding Steve's hand under the table. "Uh, I forgot what I was gonna say so just dig in. Oh, thanks Nat for helping me." Natasha nodded at that and everyone began to plate and pass around the food.

"Fuck you Thor, give me that last chicken wing!" Clint yelled and Thor protested, "My dearest friend, I don't care." And with that, Thor shoved it in his mouth.

After stuffing themselves full with foods of all sorts, they gathered up in the living room on the dark red sofas. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce shared the biggest one, Thor sat on the floor in front of it, Bucky sat on Sam in the arm chair, and Steve laid on Tony on the other sofa. Clint had picked the movie, and with _Clint being Clint_ , he picked Toy Story 3. 

"A classic!" He beamed.

Steve's head was pillowed on Tony's chest, he hadn't actually watched Toy Story 3 yet, so he was invested in the movie. Tony on the other hand, had is right arm holding up his phone over Steve's head, so that it was out of view. He was scrolling through emails, just making sure he had everything under control.

"Why'd the bear do that? He's so mean." Steve whispered, craning his neck to rest his chin on Tony's chest to look at him. 

"Mmh. He's the bad guy." Tony put his phone down on Steve's back and turned towards the TV. "Kinda reminds me of Loki don't you think?" Tony mumbled.

"Sorta." Steve turned his head back to the screen and continued watching. Tony looked down at him and ran his fingers through his blond hair. He scratched softly at Steve's head and slowly drifted..

-

He woke up to Steve shaking and sniffling, Tony nearly shot up, but remembered he had a super soldier on his body. "Steve? Steve baby what's wrong?"

"They-" he sniffled, "The fire.." Steve buried his face in Tony's chest, and the tears soaked his sweater.

"Steve.." Tony started but was interrupted by a loud snore. He craned his head and saw Bucky asleep on Sam.

"Christ Bucky," Sam struggled to move from under him. Tony chuckled at that and brought his attention back to Steve.

"Babe, how about we get some ice cream?" Tony offered, but only got a louder sob in return. "Hun, they live. Look." Steve picked his head up and gasped.

"They're alive!" He squeezed Tony.

"oUCH- okay okay okay, where's everyone at?" Tony pried himself from Steve's grasp and sat up. "Guys?"

"They left," Sam got off the chair and ran his hand through Bucky's hair, "where's this boy's room at?"

"Door at the top of the stairs." Tony answered, getting off the couch and stretching. 

"Thanks." Sam grabbed Bucky and dragged him up the stairs.

Tony started loading the dish washer and heard Steve open the fridge next to him. "We're all out of food.." Steve grumbled. 

"You still hungry, sweetheart?" Tony asked wiping his hands on his sweater. 

"No. Just sayin'." Steve's voice laced with sleep.

"Okay, well we can go grocery shopping tomorrow, yea? Go get a bath ready." Tony kissed Steve quickly before going back to fixing the settings on the dish washer. 

When Steve walked away, Tony checked the fridge and realized they really had run out of food. He usually just had JARVIS order the groceries for him and have them delivered to the tower, but he had never actually gone out with Steve in a while, _a nice bonding experience_ , he thought to himself.

He turned for the stairs and saw Sam walking down. "Thanks for having me Tony, didn't think you could cook." Sam said, grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"You know," Tony walked towards Sam, "he'd love it if you stayed." Tony patted his back and started walking up the stairs.

"Unless of course, you have something better to do." Sam looked as if he was going to ask something but Tony continued, "I don't mind if you stay. I know he'd love to wake up next to you, just like I'd love to wake up next to Steve."

He continued walking up the stairs, "Now hurry and get up there, Wilson!" Tony walked into his and Steve's room but just before he did Sam spoke.

"Tony, I-" He cleared his throat, "thanks man." He smiled and walked up to Bucky's room, closing the door behind him.

Tony smiled to himself, and opened the bathroom door to find Steve scrambling around. "You okay?"

"Fine! Just fine.. I just can't figure out what bubbles to use." Steve sighed. Tony giggled and hugged him from behind.

"Gosh you're such a big baby." Tony breathed into Steve's bare back.

"Your baby though, right?"

"Damn right."

They both went silent for a moment.

"Do we still have the bubblegum bubbles?" Tony asked, and Steve cackled at that.


End file.
